


Sweet

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak and Even go grocery shopping together for the first time





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Isak and Even go grocery shopping together for the first time

“Babe, we don’t need that,” Even says leaning forward onto the shopping cart’s handle. Isak’s holding a bag of strawberry flavored mini marshmallows, examining the nutrition information with an   
intensity he usually only reserves for homework.

“They look good,” he says, and Even smiles.

“That doesn’t really matter. Because what will we do with them?” He asks, and Isak huffs, turning toward him, hands on hips. Even’s smile widens. He loves it when Isak gets like this. He’s so pretty when he’s teasing.

“We’ll eat them. What else do you do with food?!” he tosses the bag into the cart and Even tosses it back to Isak.

“We already have the ice cream, the popsicles shaped like teenage mutant ninja turtles, and the box of extra large cinnamon rolls.” Isak scoffs, smirking.

“So?” He asks, and Even walks over to him, running a hand through his hair. Isak tilts his head back like he does when he wants a kiss, and Even gladly obliges. It’s quick, but it’s enough to melt Even’s resolve. He touches his nose to Isak’s before grabbing the bag of bright pink dyed sugar.

“Ok. Since you’re mannen i mitt liv,” he says and Isak grins.

“Takk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
